languid
by ribbonelle
Summary: There was a remedy for bad recharge cycles, and Starscream definitely knew how to fix a mech's sleep schedule.


**Sticky, sleepy sex.**

_skyfire/starscream is a pairing i completely adore but had always been afraid writing for in case of bad characterization but i just had to. apologies. have some porn._

* * *

><p>It had been a good recharge up to the point when it wasn't. It was quiet, the feel of warm metal draped over his frame a comfort, the soft vents caressing his front almost lulling him back to sleep. But the remnants of the bad code of defragmentation lingered still in his processor, and he couldn't slow down his ventilations.<p>

It had been him this time, who died. The last thing he saw before jerking into awareness was Starscream, mouth open in a horrified shout, arm reaching out for him. Skyfire couldn't have reached back if he tried.

The shuttle reset his optics a few times, letting his visual feed recalibrate. Starscream was still asleep, arms haphazardly dropping over to Skyfire's sides. He didn't even seem to mind the earlier harsh venting Skyfire had due to his nightmare. But Starscream was Starscream, and he'd wake almost as soon as Skyfire does. He'd like to think it was because of a Seeker's hypersensitivity, but the more romantic assumption would be of their spark bond, and how tuned in they were to each other's circumstances. Starscream hated it when Skyfire suggested that possibility.

True enough, the frame above his shifted, red optics coming to life. They were dim still, and Starscream pulled his arms up, stretching languidly over his lab partner.

"It's so early."

Skyfire gave his internal chronometer a quick check, and hummed in agreement, "Yes, it is. We can go back to recharge."

The jet lifted his helm a fraction, just so he could look at Skyfire's face, full well showing how much he didn't believe the shuttle. Skyfire gave him a small smile, but Starscream pushed himself off of Skyfire, sliding down to the free space on the berth.

Skyfire closed his optics for a klik, ready for Starscream to get up and about but a gentle touch scraped along his arm instead.

"Sky. Kiss me into the berth?"

It took a while for Skyfire to comply, mostly since he couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate how Starscream's words slurred a little, sleep-drunk, how his tone was imploring instead of the usual demands. But he obliged, gently mouthing Starscream's lips with his as he carefully settled his frame over the jet, just to press against him but not to crush.

Starscream had always been a responsive mech, but his reactions were a little slow, more languid, as he reveled in the feel of Skyfire over him, limbs stretching almost luxuriously. Skyfire's spark swelled and swirled. He couldn't help but adore his partner, his bonded. What else was he to do when he had a mech as lovely as Starscream as his love?

Blue servos rose to frame Skyfire's helm, and the shuttle pulled back with a smaller kiss to Starscream's bottom lip. He smiled down at the jet, who in returned smirked, the usually sharp edges of the snarky grin turned soft. He slid his fingers along the sides of Skyfire's face, dim optics following his own movements.

The sound of a panel clicking open was too loud in the peaceful silence of their berthroom, and Skyfire was surprised. Starscream wasn't, however, and he parted his legs wide, his tone imploring once more, "Take me? You can have me however you want."

It was inevitable that Skyfire's engine revved. Starscream rarely let Skyfire take control of their lovemaking, preferring to dominate rather than submit, and Skyfire was more than fine with the arrangement. But sometimes opportunities like these come along and he'd be blown away by the sheer arousal surging through his lines at the thought of Starscream surrendering. Of Starscream offering himself so freely like this. It made him burn.

Starscream, on the other hand, just traced lazy movements over Skyfire's plating, heat coming off of him but in an almost relaxed manner. Skyfire loved it. Starscream never really associated with tranquillity, but one could say that the jet was definitely in that state now. Skyfire wanted to keep it that way.

His own servos, his too-large fingers ran along Starscream's body, making his fellow scientist vent out in pleasure, optics shuttering at the sensations. Starscream's panel was already open but he was hardly lubricating yet, so Skyfire decided to remedy that. A servo slipped further down and he ran the tips of a finger along the folds of Starscream's valve, generating light charge every time the metal rubbed against a cluster of nodes.

Another breathy exhale, before Starscream surged up to kiss Skyfire again. They kissed and kissed, glossae lazily mapping each other's mouths, as Skyfire made sure Starscream's valve was lubricated enough. It was easy to bring the jet to overload this way. He looked so sweet when he was kissed silly, and Skyfire wanted nothing more than to do just that.

But Starscream had also given him permission to do whatever he chose, and Skyfire would rather choose to be inside the mech he loved and lusted for.

How could he not want that when the object his desires looked at him with equal want, frame all stretched out in a display of submission?

His fingers came away wet and charged with electricity, stray sparks lighting up on them before he brought his hand to his mouth and licked the lubricant away. It wasn't so much for show as it was because Skyfire truly loved the taste of Starscream on his glossa, but Starscream made an appreciative noise nevertheless, his aft lifting and dropping as a response. There was fluid trickling its way down Starscream's open panel to the berth now, but Starscream's optics were still dim, a mixture of sleepiness and desire.

Skyfire just had to take a visual screenshot of the image, and filed it away under his personal 'Starscream' file.

The jet shifted a little, his wings flexing from underneath him, "I'm ready, I'm so wet, Skyfire, can't you see?"

"I can. Dear Primus, I can see that," his vocalizer betrayed him for a second, arousal in the form of static lacing his words. His own panel slid open then and his spike rose fast. He caught Starscream's mouth in a kiss once again, murmuring his pleasure, their words turned into sweet nothings.

With his hands clasping Starscream's waist, he pushed in slow, gone breathless at how the slick walls parted for him, engulfing him. Starscream's arms wrapped around his frame, as did lithe legs, optics flickering at the intrusion. Skyfire had always been large, and he had always been small, but they made it work. The sex was processor blowing, most of the time.

The shuttle got in to the very hilt and paused, raining kisses over Starscream's lips, his faceplates. The jet let out an amused laugh, unable to fight a smile as he moved his head to the side, "You'll drown me with your affection, 'Fire." The way he rippled his valve over Skyfire's spike proved that he didn't mind the gesture at the very least, though.

Skyfire bit back a groan, and replied by kissing Starscream once more, long and deep. He made sure he had a tight grip on Starscream's waist, spreading his fingers and repositioning his hold on the white metal. Then he moved.

If Starscream was amused before, he sure wasn't so now. His optics were offline, and his mouth had dropped open with pleasure. The arms before wrapped around Skyfire's shoulders had fallen, his fists curling and uncurling with every time Skyfire thrusted in and out again. He made quite a picture. Skyfire took a few more screenshots.

The shuttle went slow, but powerful. He loosened his grip enough for Starscream to squirm and writhe in his hands, but still had a firm hold to keep the jet in place. His optics fixated on the expression of rapture on his lover's faceplates, Skyfire thrust again and again and again, heaving movements that made the berth creak.

"Starscream," he vented out, the charge cresting between them rising even more, "Look at me?"

Starscream closed his mouth then, dentae pressing down on his lower lip as he shook his helm a few times, "Can't. Or I'll—nngh, frag, so good, Skyfire."

In a gesture of retribution, Skyfire drove into Starscream hard, the jet's vocalizer audibly shorting out in surprise and sudden pleasure. He slowed down afterwards, and Starscream onlined his optics. Still the same dim, sleepy red.

Dark, smooth lips curved into a small smile, before parting in a moan as Skyfire resumed his slow but hard thrusts.

It was nice. It was slow and languid and gentle but nice, oh so nice, with Starscream's optics trained on him the way they do when he was focused on an experiment, or new weapons schematics. With low wet noises between them, with the charge building up steadily but never too overwhelming, with Starscream's pedes scraping up Skyfire's back.

Starscream's helm fell back then, said legs moving to pull Skyfire in harder every time he pushed in, his voice pitched to the point of inflicting pain but Skyfire had never cared, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahh, Sky—"

The charge broke out in jumping sparks over Starscream's plating as he shook, optics blacking out in ecstasy, and it kept going as Skyfire fragged him through it, movements gone jerky at how the electricity volleyed in between them, how the jet's valve constricted and undulated over Skyfire's spike.

Shaky hands grabbed at his helm and he was pulled into an open-mouthed kiss. Skyfire came with Starscream's glossa in his mouth, moaning around the appendage in a muffled sound. He thrusted a few times half-heartedly, just for the contact and for the obscene sound the gesture made, before pulling out and dropping his helm in the crook of Starscream's neck.

There was momentary silence; just the two fliers holding each other, before Starscream teasingly pinched a cable in Skyfire's neck, "It's still really early, you know. Might even get a few joors of recharge still if we want."

Skyfire lifted his helm slightly, blue optics meeting with red. Starscream's optics were still dim, despite how charged up they've been, and his smile could make sparks stutter.

Of course Starscream knew he had a bad defrag. Thus, the jet decided to tire him out first to take his mind off it, then hopefully fall back to recharge. Sneaky, but Starscream's always been sneaky.

"Okay," Skyfire rolled back over onto his back and Starscream clambered up on him, their default recharge position. The shuttle couldn't help a snicker; nevertheless, "We're a mess. You're definitely a mess."

A blue servo lifted up and waved, as if batting his concern away, "Later. I don't care. Shut up and let me be."

The shuttle snorted at that but obliged, going quiet. A few kliks passed by before Starscream lifted his helm and pushed himself up a little, pressing his lips to Skyfire's in a surprisingly sweet kiss. He smiled just as sweetly at his partner, before settling back over the white plating.

The unspoken 'I love you' was loud and clear.


End file.
